yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! X Story Lines
Story lines to Yu-Gi-Oh! X. Dadnapped! (Chapter 1-4) "Draw your last pathetic card, Tag, and end this pointless game." "My father helped me build this deck, so it has no weak cards, Mel, but it does contain, the unstoppable Exodia!!!" - Tag drawing the final card in his duel with Mel Tyrone. When Yugi takes Tag to a Duel Monsters convention, Yugi is kidnapped, and Tag must save him. *Duel # 1 - Yugi vs. Corin #Winner: Yugi. (Life Points: 3500) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Black Luster Soldier after the activation of two Reinforcement Trap Cards.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/1/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 2 - Young Tag vs. Young Seth #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroyed Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Dark Magician (equipped with Sword of Dark Destruction and powered up further by Yami). #Prize: Tag wins Academy Tournament.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/2/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 3 - Young Tag vs. Young Seth #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroyed Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Black Luster Soldier after the activation of the Reinforcement Trap Card. #Prize: Tag wins Academy Tournament for second year in a row.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/2/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 4 - Young Tag vs. Young Seth #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Direct attack from controlled Blue-Eyes. #Prize: Tag wins Academy Tournament for third year in a row.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/2/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 5 - Tag vs. Seth #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroyed Dark Magician with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Seth wins Academy Tournament.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/2/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 6 - Tag vs. Mel. #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 100) #Victory Move: Automatic victory with Exodia. #Prize: Freedom for Yugi and Tag.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/4/YuGiOh_X My Sister's Duelist (Chapter 5) "I'm taking my little sister back now." - Seth after defeating Kira. Isis gets kidnapped by a man who used to work for Kaiba but was fired when he attempted to weaponize the Duel Disks. Now Seth has got to fight to get her back. Kira makes her first appearance. *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Seth #Winner: Tag (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destruction of the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dark Paladin.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/5/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 2 - Seth vs. Kira #Winner: Seth (Life Points: 3300) #Victory Move: Kira forfeited the duel and the man who kidnapped Isis was stopped from doing something real harmful when Seth threw a card at his hand and knocked away a remote. #Prize: Isis's, and by extension, Kira's freedom.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/5/YuGiOh_X Mother and Son (Chapter 6) "Young man, you know better than to hit a lady!!" "Oh brother." - Gloria reprimanding Darin on destroying her Harpie Lady, and Darin's thoughts on it. Darin's mom, Gloria, wants to Darin to live with her in Tokyo but Darin won't let himself be taken away from his friends that easily. *Duel # 1 - Darin vs. Kira #Winner: Darin (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Direct attack with the Dark Magician.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/6/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 2 - Darin vs. Gloria #Winner: Darin (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Dark Eradicator Warlock's special ability after Darin summoned another Dark Magician using Magical Dimension #Prize: Darin gets to stay in Domino and his mother is staying as well.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/6/YuGiOh_X Dueling Dog (Chapter 7) "Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now!!" - Johnny just before his last draw. Johnny has to defeat Odion in order to continue his next year at Duel Academy. *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Johnny. #Winner: Tag (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Dark Magician destroys the Flame Swordsman.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/7/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 2 - Johnny vs. Odion #Winner: Johnny. (Life Points: 3900) #Victory Move: Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroys the Mystical Beast of Selket and Odion surrenders. #Prize: Johnny can continue another year at the Academy.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/7/YuGiOh_X Return of Shadi (Chapter 8-9) "Well done, but remember this, we'll meet again." - Shadi after finding the first three of the new seven chosen ones. When an exhibit from Pharaoh Seto's tomb is brought to Egypt, a great danger is brought with it. *Duel # 1 - Shadi vs. Curator #Winner: Shadi. #Victory Move: Asking if the curator defiled a tomb in Egypt. #Prize: Soul of Curator used to recharge Millennium Items.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/8/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 2 - Tag vs. Shadi #Winner: Tag. #Victory Move: Saying that an illusion he was in was his shadow. #Prize: Serena's safety and the Millennium Puzzle.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/9/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 3 - Seth vs. Shadi #Winner: Seth. #Victory Move: Saying that Ammeit only has one mouth. #Prize: Kira's safety and the Millennium Rod.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/9/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 4 - Darin vs. Shadi #Winner: Darin. #Victory Move: Refusing to risk his mother's life. #Prize: Anzu's safety, restoration of the girls' souls, and the Millennium Ring.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/9/YuGiOh_X Birthday for Two (Chapter 10) "Hey Tag, wake up! It's our birthday today!!" - Anzu the morning of their seventeenth birthday. It's Tag and Anzu's 17th birthday. For the occasion, Tea tells the story of how Tag and Anzu were born. Joey tells how he lost track of Anzu while he was baby-sitting the pair of one-year-olds. Tea also tells when a two-year-old Tag played with Yugi's Duel Disk. Yugi then ends the day with the story of Tag's very first duel. Just before the chapter ends, Darin hears an evil laugh inside his head...... *Duel # 1 - Young Tag vs. Grandpa #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: 2000) #Victory Move: Direct attack with Curse of Dragon.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/10/YuGiOh_X The Thief Returns (Chapter 11-12) "There's more at stake here than you comprehend, and this is a Shadow Game you cannot win!!!" - Bakura after challenging Darin in the Shadow Realm. When Darin hears a strange laugh, he falls victim to an old enemy from Yugi's past! Can Tag and the others save Darin and stop the reborn enemy?! *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Yami Bakura/Darin #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1000) #Victory Move: Direct attack with Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier. #Prize: Tag lives. (Darin's soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm.)http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/11/YuGiOh_X *Duel # 2 - Darin vs. Thief King Bakura #Winner: Darin #Victory Move: Destruction of Thief King Bakura's Dark Magician with Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Darin's soul returns to his body. Mahad, Mana, and Atem swear to guide new chosen ones.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/12/YuGiOh_X Night on the Town (Chapter 13) "This is so cool! What are the things I'm wearing on my legs?" "Pants." "I like 'em! No draft!" - Mana commenting on the pants Serena was wearing when she took control of Serena's body for her and Mahad's day off. Tag, Darin, Anzu, and Serena decide to give Mahad and Mana some time in the present day by having Mahad take over Darin's body, and Mana take over Serena's body. *Duel # 1 - Tag & Mahad/Darin vs. Computer #Winner: Tag & Mahad/Darin. (Life Points: 4000 & 4000) #Victory Move: Direct attack with Dark Paladin.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/13/YuGiOh_X Baby-Sitting a Kaiba (Chapter 14) "Are... you okay?" "How'd you get so cute?" "I eat my vegetables." "Ooh." - Darin baby-sitting Isis. Darin volunteers to baby-sit Isis while Seth helps Kira look for her biological parents. It's revealed that Kira's last name is Draco. *Duel # 1 - Darin vs. Seth #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroys Dark Magician.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5280295/14/YuGiOh_X Death-T (Chapter 15-22) "Well, move forward all of you, to Death-T!" - Mel after the gang agrees to face his Tournament of Death. Mel Tyrone's back, and this time, it's personal. Starting with Grandpa's life being put in danger, and ending with a climatic duel between Tag and Mel! You'll be guessing to the very end!! *Duel # 1 - Grandpa vs. Mel #Winner: Mel. (Life Points: 3900) #Victory Move: Using Super Conductor Tyranno's special ability to knock Grandpa's Life Points down to 100, and then finishing him off with the Spell Card, Final Flame. #Prize: Forcing Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, and Isis into his Tournament of Death, Death-T!! Death-T1 (Chapter 16) "That's it! I am soo quitting!!" - Anzu after she finds out that the first game was rigged. *Duel # 2 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, & Serena vs. three hit men. #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, & Serena #Victory Move: Darin had Isis hold one of the only real guns. In a feint surrender, Darin hits the two remaining hit men in a surprise attack. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T2 and Anzu joins the game. Death-T2 (Chapter 17-19) "Ah man! This place gives me the creeps." - Johnny during Death-T2. *Duel # 3 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu, & Isis vs. old man #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu & Isis. #Victory Move: Mana convinces Isis to kick the old man in the shins, causing him to scream and electrocute himself. #Prize: Advancement into the Murderer's Mansion, and their lives. *Duel # 4 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, & Anzu vs. guilotine #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, & Anzu. #Victory Move: Tag tells Anzu to push her button. She does so, and everyone's freed. #Prize: Activation of trap door, and only way out of mansion. (Isis is captured by Chopman.) *Duel # 5 - Johnny vs. Chopman #Winner: Johnny. #Victory Move: Johnny attaches a handcuff to the door and a candle. Chopman flings the door off its hinges, and he's burned alive. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T3 and Johnny and Isis are saved. Death-T3 (Chapter 20) "This is as far as I can go." - Darin before he's cut off from the others. *Duel # 6 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu, & Isis vs. falling blocks #Winner: Tag, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu, & Isis. #Victory Move: Anzu uses her dance training to allow the gang to climb up the stairs created by the blocks. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T4, and everyone's lives. (Darin's trapped in the room before he can make it out.) Death-T4 (Chapter 21) "Leon, take my hand!!" - Tag when he saves Leon. *Duel # 7 - Tag vs. Leon #Winner: Tag. (One monster left) #Victory Move: Dark Magician Girl (LV6) attacks Summoned Skull (LV5) #Prize: Advancement to Death-T5 and Tag's life. (Tag also saves Leon from torture simulation.) Death-T5 (Chapter 22) "It's over Mel." - Tag after defeating Mel. *Duel # 8 - Tag vs. Mel #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 3400) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Dark Magician and Super Conductor Tyranno. #Prize: Completion of Death-T and everyone's lives. (Mel receives a Mind Crush from Tag and Darin is shown to have survived the block room.) Journey to the Past (Chapter 23) "Thank you. Thank you so very much." - Kira after Seth helps her find her parents. Shortly after Death-T, Seth finds out where Kira's parents live, and she goes to meet them. When Kira arrives, she learns that her parents were extremely poor when Kira was little and couldn't give her the home she needed. They then left her at an orphanage. Kira's parents then ask Kira if it'd be alright if she lived with them again, and Kira asked them if they could live in Domino with her friends. They do, and Kira and her parents move in next door to Darin and his parents. Kira then hugs Seth and thanks him. New Member of the Family (Chapter 24) "Kids wake up, I've got great news." "What is it?" "You won't believe it!" "What?" "I'm pregnant!!" - Tea tells both of her children that she's pregnant with another child. One day, Anzu and Tag go down fro breakfast, and Tea tells them that she's pregnant again. Everyone is pleasantly surprised. The gang then meets at the park, and everyone hears the news. Mana sticks her head in Tea's stomach to see the baby. After all this, Isis asks Seth where babies come from, and they pretend to see Jaden Yuki and run off. First Date for the Egyptians (Chapter 25) "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I have a boyfriend now!!!!" - Mana after her date with Atem. '' Darin, Tag, and Serena all converge together to force the Pharaoh and Mana into a date together but it's not ''entirely forced, especially when Atem and Mana turn their first date into something special and forever change the way they see each other. Lucky Me (Chapter 26) "Hey, your eyes are red, and your nose is bleeding. You're a naughty boy aren't you Darin?!" "It's not that! It's just very cold out." "Really?" "Sorry for being naughty." "That's my boy." - Mana and Darin after Darin sees Anzu in her school uniform. When an escaped convict arrives at Burger World, only Darin can save Anzu. *Duel # 1 - Darin vs. Prisoner 777 #Winner: Darin. #Victory Move: Drawing Dark Magician. #Prize: Darin and Anzu's lives. Prisoner 777 subjected to the Penalty Game, Flaming Soul. Virtual Return (Chapter 27-29) "Blue-Eyes White Dragon use White Lightning to bring this monster to justice!!!!!!" - Tag using Seth's Blue-Eyes to defeat Gozaburo. On the way home from the gang's junior year at the academy, the gang's confronted by an enemy from Kaiba's past! Can they face this digital threat? *Duel # 1 - Yugi vs. Kaiba #Winner: Yugi. (Life Points: 100) #Victory Move: Attacking Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Horakhty the Creator of Light. *Duel # 2 - Seth vs. Gozaburo #Winner: Gozaburo. (Life Points: 2200) #Victory Move: Putting Isis in front of Seth's line of fire, forcing him to surrender. #Prize: Seth's body and deck. *Duel # 3 - Tag vs. Gozaburo #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 3500) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Seth and Isis restored to normal, and everyone returned to the real world. (Gozaburo sent to the Shadow Realm.) Duel Monsters Spirit Day (Chapter 30) "Kids." "Tell me about it." - Magician's Valkyria and Tea after their kids go to the arcade. On Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Tag and Darin accept a duel with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl (Mahad and Mana) *Duel # 1 - Tag & Darin vs. Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1600) #Victory Move: Automatic victory with Exodia. New Duelist Kingdom(Prince of Games: Chapter 1-40) "Yes one of us will duel again. How else will you reclaim the souls of your family?" - Pegasus after taking the souls of the gang's parents. When a mysterious package arrives, Pegasus forces Tag to participate in a new Duelist Kingdom by kidnapping his parents' souls! Can Tag and his friends succeed? Find out in Yu-Gi-Oh! X: The Prince of Games!! *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Pegasus #Winner: Pegasus. (Cards left: 2) #Victory Move: Mirror Force to destroy Dark Paladin, which was made out of all three of Tag's cards. #Prize: the souls of Yugi, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, Corin, Gloria, Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity. Tag and his friends are forced to participate in the new Duelist Kingdom. Qualifying Round (Prince of Games: Chapter 3-23) "Welcome to Duelist Kingdom." - Pegasus at the start of the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Day 1 (Prince of Games: Chapter 3-13) "If I don't draw the right card, right now, I'll lose much more than this duel. Much more." - Seth's thoughts during his duel with Ghost Kaiba. *Duel # 2 - Tag vs. Weevil #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1900) #Victory Move: Attacking Great Moth with Gaia the Dragon Champion in suicide move to clear the way for a direct attack from Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Tag gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 3 - Kira vs. Unknown Duelist #Winner: Kira. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Duelist surrenders after Kira summons the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Kira gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 4 - Johnny vs. Jen #Winner: Johnny. (Life Points: 3240) #Victory Move: Thousand Dragon destroys Jen's face down monster, and Flame Swordsman attacks her Life Points directly. #Prize: Johnny gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 5 - Darin vs. Mako #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 3120) #Victory Move: Used Dark Magician to destroy Kairyu-Shin and attacked directly with Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Darin gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 6 - Seth vs. Chazz #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 3270) #Victory Move: Destroyed Ojama Yellow with one Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attacked directly with another. #Prize: Seth gains 2 star chips (Total: 4) *Duel # 7 - Kira vs. Unknown Duelist #Winner: Kira. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Direct attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Kira gains 4 star chips (Total 8) *Duel # 8 - Seth vs. Ghost Kaiba (Gozaburo) #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 2200) #Victory Move: Used Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy Gozaburo's Blue-Eyes and then attacked directly with Lord of Dragons. #Prize: Isis's freedom, Seth gains 4 star chips. (Total: 8) (Gozaburo banished to the Shadow Realm again.) *Duel # 9 - Tag & Darin vs. Jaden & Syrus #Winner: Tag & Darin. (Life Points: 2180 & 4000) #Victory Move: Infernal Dragon is destroyed by Dark Magician to knock Syrus' Life Points down to 0, and Jaden surrenders. #Prize: Tag and Darin both gain four star chips. (Total: 8) *Duel # 10 - Jen vs. Unknown Duelist #Winner: Jen. #Victory Move: Direct attack with the Harpie Lady Sisters. #Prize: Jen gains 2 star chips. (Total: 8) *Duel # 11 - Johnny vs. Rex #Winner: Johnny. (Life Points: 3350) #Victory Move: Direct attack from the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. #Prize: Johnny gains 4 star chips. (Total: 8) Night 1 (Prince of Games: Chapter 14-16) "You're supposed to guide and protect this boy? Then protect him from this!!" - Yami Bakura plays Change of Heart (Bakura's favorite card). *Duel # 12 - Mahad/Darin vs. Yami Bakura (Tag, Seth, Darin, Johnny, Anzu, Serena, Kira, Isis, and Bakura are turned into cards.) #Winner: Mahad/Darin. (Life Points: 1200) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Seth, Isis, Serena Kira, Darin, Anzu, & Tag. #Prize: Everyone's souls are returned to their bodies. Yami Bakura is forced to aid the gang until they save their parents' souls. *Duel # 13 - Jen vs. Chaos #Winner: Chaos. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destruction of Jen's Harpie Lady Sisters. #Prize: All eight of Jen's star chips. *Duel # 14 - Tag vs. Chaos #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Sorcerer of Dark Magic. #Prize: Jen's star chips returned to her. (Chaos receives a Mind Crush.) Day 2 (Prince of Games: Chapter 17-22) "Thanks for an excellent duel." "Sorry 'bout the blemish on your record." - Tag and Johnny after defeating the Paradox Brothers. *Duel # 15 - Seth vs. Zane #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 800) #Victory Move: Used Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy Cyber End Dragon, and attacked directly with Kaibaman and the Lord of Dragons.. #Prize: Seth gains 2 star chips. (Total: 10) Seth qualifies for the finals. *Duel # 16 - Kira vs. Alexis #Winner: Kira. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroying Cyber Angel Benten with Cyber Dragon. #Prize: Kira gains 2 star chips. (Total: 10) Kira qualifies for the finals. *Duel # 17 - Darin vs. Bonz #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Dark Eradicator Warlock #Prize: Darin gains 2 star chips. (Total: 10) Darin qualifies for the finals. *Duel # 18 - Tag & Johnny vs. Paradox Brothers #Winner: Tag & Johnny. (Life Points: 1800 & 1750) #Victory Move: Destroys Gate Guardian with Black Skull Dragon, and then destroys Monster Tamer with Dark Magician. This brings Para down to 0, and Dox surrenders soon afterwards. #Prize: Tag and Johnny gain 2 star ships each. (Total: 10) Tag and Johnny qualify for the finals. Quarter-Finals (Prince of Games: Chapter 24-29) "Tag, I know you're scared, and I know you're afraid of fighting Pegasus, but if you don't start fighting at your hardest right now, there won't be a duel with Pegasus." - Atem encouraging Tag during the Quarter Finals. *Duel # 19 - Tag vs. Jen #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1700) #Victory Move: Jen Surrenders after Black Luster Soldier destroys Harpie's Pet Dragon. #Prize: Tag advances to the Semi-Finals. *Duel # 20 - Johnny vs. Bandit Keith #Winner: Johnny. (Life Points: 1700) #Victory Move: Attacks Barrel Dragon with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and attacks directly with Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. #Prize: Johnny advances to the Semi-Finals. (Bandit Keith's killed by a Penalty Game from Pegasus.) *Duel # 21 - Darin vs. Atticus #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 1100) #Victory Move: Used Reverse Trap to weaken Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to 300 Attack Points, so it was destroyed when it fought Magician of Black Chaos. #Prize: Darin advances to the Semi-Finals. *Duel # 22 - Seth vs. Kira #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Destroying Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. #Prize: Seth advances to the Semi-Finals. Semi-Finals (Prince of Games: Chapter 30-33) "Alright Johnny, you asked for my best, and I intend to give it." "Tag, I know I'll insult you if I don't give you 100%." - Tag and Johnny just before their duel. *Duel # 23 - Tag vs. Johnny #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 2600) #Victory Move: Destroys Thousand Dragon with Black Skull Dragon and attacks directly with Black Skull Dragon. #Prize: Tag advances to the Final. (Johnny ranked Number 4.) *Duel # 24 - Darin vs. Seth #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 700) #Victory Move: Uses Magic Cylinder to redirect Ultimate Dragon's attack back at Seth. #Prize: Darin advances to the Final. (Seth ranked Number 3.) Final (Prince of Games: Chapter 34) "I can't believe Pegasus is making them do this!!" - Anzu's objections to Tag and Darin's duel. *Duel # 25 - Tag vs. Darin #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 600) #Victory Move: Sorcerer of Dark Magic destroys Dark Eradicator Warlock. #Prize: Tag moves on to fight Pegasus. (Darin ranked Number 2.) Millennium Battle (Prince of Games: Chapter 35-39) "I do hope your dueling skills don't desert you know." - Pegasus' opening taunt in his duel with Tag. *Duel # 26 - Tag (& Atem/Tag) vs. Pegasus. #Winner: Atem/Tag (& Tag). (Life Points: 300) #Victory Move: Direct attack with Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Tag wins the New Duelist Kingdom, and Seth, Darin, and Tag gain Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra respectively. Also, all the adults' souls are released, and Tag gives Jen and Jessie the prize money. Aftermath (Prince of Games: Chapter 40) "It's time I tried to do something for myself." - Anzu as she reaches out to touch the Millennium Necklace. *Duel # 27 - Anzu vs. Shadi #Winner: Anzu. #Victory Move: Recieving visions of the past and not going crazy. #Prize: Anzu wins the Millennium Necklace. Granny "While I'm thinking about it Anzu, what's with that odd necklace you're wearing?" - Mrs. Moto when she sees Anzu wearing the Millennium Necklace. Yugi's mother decides to spend a few months at the Game Shop to help take care of the baby. She ends up sleeping in Tag's room while Tag sleeps in Grandpa's room. After that, she makes breakfast for everybody and tells how Tag and Anzu were regular cookie monsters when they were little. Beth Hawkins The daughter of Rebecca shows up, and she challenges Tag to a duel for a kiss, and nearly drives Serena looney. *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Beth #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 2500) #Victory Move: Destroying Cannon Soldier with Black Luster Soldier and attacking directly with the Winged Dragon of Ra. #Prize: Tag can simply choose to kiss Beth on the cheek. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X